


Just Some Information Upon My Skin

by Blindvogel



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble Collection, F/M, Teasing, but it's not going to stay that way, it starts fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:32:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7611037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blindvogel/pseuds/Blindvogel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of vignettes following the Touch prompt list featuring Vex and Percy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by all the lovely art otachistongue produces and by the touch prompt list (that I want to slowly work my way through).
> 
> Title is taken from the (very fitting) song Atlas: Touch by Sleeping At Last.

Percy is not sure when the feeling had returned to him, his heart and skin made numb by Orthax and and the work at the forge for so long. He only knows it is back when he feels Vex’s fingertips brush over the back of his hand while reaching to hold a piece of metal steady for him.

It’s like the rush of lightning, akin to the buzz he felt when charging Diplomacy, but leaving no burn mark on his skin even though it feels like it should.

He doesn’t flinch or react outwardly, or at least he hopes he doesn’t, hopes Vex doesn’t notice the warmth that creeps unbidden up his neck.

“Hand me the tweezers?” He asks her, shifting her focus further away from him.

She leans across his workbench, stretching to reach for the requested tool with one graceful movement, giving him a moment to breathe.

Yet when she returns to slip the item into his waiting hand, she lets her fingers glide over his, leaving a tingling sensation in his fingertips.

_That damnable, perceptive woman._

“Let me know if you need anything else, darling.” She tells him with a smirk on her lips (and when did he start to pay them such close attention?) as she steps away and turns to leave the workshop.

Percival feels himself nod numbly and swallow hard when she has fully turned and left the room with swaying hips.

_Well. Shit._


	2. Chapter 2

Percy doesn’t hear Vex enter the workshop. Doesn’t hear her soft footsteps through the room. Yet all this must have happened when he feels the warmth of her body at his shoulder. She doesn’t speak, clearly not wanting to disrupt or startle him, and he isn’t. 

He has grown used to her presence while he worked, accustomed to her invading his personal space. Or so he thought. 

Ever since that simple, accidental touch something had changed, or maybe it was just the moment he noticed. 

Now he is acutely aware of her, their bodies so close that he only needs to lean back a little to actually touch. To his surprise it is something he would like to do, yet he doesn’t dare.

Percival tries to keep his focus on his work, the delicate contraption in front of him, and succeeds for a full minute.

Until Vex leans closer, bringing her head down to his level, tilted ever so slightly. Her warm breath is soft against his cheek.

Percy swallows, freezing in his work, when his body decides to remind him just _how close_ she is right now. 

“I didn’t mean to interrupt your work, dear.” She chuckles, pulling away, and he feels the immediate loss of her warmth. “But there’s dinner, if you want it.”

“I’ll be right there.” He tells the air in front of him.

“Whenever you are ready.” Her voice sounds from the door and he wonders if there’s a second meaning to her words.


	3. Chapter 3

“Hold still, Percy. Let me have a look at it.”

“Really Vex, there’s no need. It’s just a scratch.”

Vex lets out a frustrated huff and crosses her arms in front of her chest, giving him a rather exasperated stare.

“The coat got the worst of it. Shame, I really like this one.” Percival continues on, shifting his gaze from the woman in front of him to his arm and the gash in the fabric there. It would need stitching up, again. Percy sighs, his thoughts already wandering off to calculate the required repairs to his wardrobe. And so he doesn’t notice Vex stepping around and behind him, not until she speaks.

“Then you should take it off. You’re bleeding on it.”

She grabs hold of his collar and, gentler than he would have expected, tugs the coat off his shoulders.

A sharp, throbbing pain in his arm startles a hiss out of Percy and when he looks down at it again he sees crimson spreading over the white fabric of his shirt.

“Sorry.” Vex murmurs behind him and gently eases him out of his coat, pressing it into his uninjured hand and moving over to the other side. 

He watches her carefully peel back the soaked fabric from the wound, her fingers brushing lightly over the skin beneath. Despite the pain the contact sends a shiver down his spine and involuntarily he leans a little closer, into her touch. 

Vex doesn’t speak or look up, concentrating on her nature magic, its green tendrils seeping from her skin into his, mending the injury he sustained. 

For a moment she lets her hand linger on his arm, warm and inviting, the sensation of her touch burning itself into his memory. And for a guilty moment Percy wonders how those fingers would feel like sliding over the rest of his body. 

He notices himself blush and quickly steps away, turning from the inquisitive glance she is now directing at him.

“Thank you, Vex.”

“I’m here for you, Percival. No need to hide.” She replies, soft and a bit teasing, already turning to walk back to the rest of the group.


	4. Chapter 4

“Could this day get any worse?!”

Percival had only meant to make sure the trap they were setting wouldn’t go off in their faces - and promptly set it off into his own, knocking his glasses off his nose while jumping out of harm’s way. And now they were missing one of the lenses. 

He drops to his knees, cursing, frantically combing through the grass with his fingers, panic rising in his chest when he fails to find it. He can not lose it. He’d be useless. He can’t!

“Percival, what’s going on?”

It’s Vex, but that’s not important right now. He needs to find it. 

Out of the corner of his eyes he sees her form move towards him, then his focus shifts back to the ground and she’s out of his mind.

“Percy. Perc- Percival!”

Suddenly her voice is right next to him and her calloused hands are cupping his cheeks, turning him sideways towards her. Bringing his face close enough to hers so that he can see her even without his glasses.

Close enough to kiss her, his treacherous mind prompts.

Percy swallows, temporarily distracted.

Vex’s hands are warm against his cheeks, her grip firm and steady. Then she softly runs her thumb over his cheekbone and it feels like his heart is going to jump out of his throat. 

“Now, what’s wrong, darling. Tell me.”

“I lost one of the lenses.” He manages to say, holding aloft the offending frames. 

To his disappointment her face and hands retreat as she plucks the item from his hand and sits down next to him, fiddling with it.

“Vex, what are you doing? Please don’t break them further.”

He moves to take them back from her but she just gently swats his hand away.

“Hush. Give me a second… there!”

With that triumphant exclamation she turns back to him and gingerly sets his glasses onto his nose. With the missing lense back in its place.

“You found it.” He breathes out and Vex laughs. A light, happy giggle that he cannot but return.

She taps her cheek with a finger then, grins. A kiss for a gift as is their custom.

Percy leans forward and plants a chaste kiss on the offered cheek, retreating quickly, not daring to linger.

Vex smiles at him.

“You know you can just ask, Percival.”

When he just nods but remains silent, she gets up in one fluid movement, leaving him alone with the failed trap and his scattered thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

It takes a while for Percival to notice and acknowledge but he has been seeking Vex’s presence and company more in recent days.

Sitting closer during meals, following her and Vax on recon trips, anything really. Except asking for anything where they would be alone.

He is aware that Vax still mistrusts him, for good reason, and not oblivious to his own growing attachment towards Vex. Yet so far he had been under the impression that he had his heart and resulting actions under control. 

It frightens him a little that it is seemingly slipping away from him. And at the same time it is exciting.

No wonder he is confused in her presence.

In addition to all that he is not entirely sure that Vex would reciprocate his feelings. Sure, she flirts and is affectionate with him, but it’s Vex and you’ll never know. And he really rather not repeat the same awkward dance that Vax and Keyleth have around each other. 

Yet he can’t help himself when she finds her way into his workshop a few days later.

Percival is working on another batch of exploding arrows for her, delicate work, and she moves carefully to stand beside him and silently watches him work.

Something seems to be on her mind and he waits for her to decide if she wants to talk about it or not. After a few more minutes Vex pulls up a chair next to his and sits down, leans a little closer to see better. That’s what he thinks at least.

Neither speaks until he finishes work on the arrow, puts it carefully to the side.

“What is it, dear? What’s on your-”

Percy doesn’t get to finish his sentence. When he turns back around to Vex she has moved closer without him noticing and they almost collide. Her face is so close to his and the words get stuck on his tongue. 

She doesn’t move away and neither does he, seemingly suspended in time. 

His gaze wanders away from her eyes and down to her lips, ever so slightly parted, and Percy wonders if they are as soft as they look. 

And then he just can’t help himself, he has to know. So he leans forward and presses his lips to hers.

( _They are!_ )

He half-expects her to push him away, but instead one of her hands finds its way into his hair and she kisses him back.

Their first kiss is soft and careful and wondering. Lips moving against each other, acquainting themselves with each other. 

When they pull apart to breathe Percy can’t stop the smile from spreading across his face, looking at Vex’s eyes sparking from under heavy lids. 

“Took you long enough.” She says and pulls him in for another kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

Vex, just as Percival, is a rather private person. At least when it comes to flaunting their change in relationship. He is rather glad about that since another talk with Vax is not something Percy’s looking forward to. 

And, well, there wasn’t much to flaunt at the moment anyway. 

After their kiss in the workshop they didn’t get much time alone together. Much too often they either were too tired and disappeared into their respective rooms to fall asleep or were interrupted by Keyleth or Vax - and at least with the druid Percival was sure it wasn’t on purpose. 

So all in all they shared a hand-full of kisses, most of them hasty or interrupted, and it’s starting to get a little annoying, really.

Vex seemed to have come to a similar conclusion as he is ambushed by her and dragged into the library one evening. Without saying a word she pulls him into the farthest corner of the room, bringing several rows of bookcases between them and the door.

Only then does she stop and wrap her arms around him in a tight embrace, burrowing her face in his chest for a quiet moment. 

She isn’t wearing her armor, Percival notices as he drapes his arms around her shoulders. Out of this protective shell she is all soft curves and lean muscles. At all the appropriate places, he observes, as she is now pressed flush against his body.

This awareness makes him blush and grow stiff in her arms. Which doesn’t go unnoticed by Vex.

She shifts to look up at him, a wicked grin forming on her lips as he struggles to meet her eyes.

One of her hands leaves its place on his back to snake up his chest to his ascot - and tug him down to her level with it so she can kiss him. 

At first it’s just her lips on his, searing hot and demanding, burning any thoughts from his mind. But then she nips at his lower lip, hard enough to send a shot of exquisite pain through his body, making him groan in response. 

His lips part and using this as invitation Vex deepens the kiss, sending Percy’s world spinning.

Yet just as he pulls her closer she breaks the kiss and dances out of his arms and reach. He nearly whimpers at the loss, it’s a close thing.

They are both breathing hard, Vex’s hair is in utter disarray, forming a dark halo around her face and brightly shining eyes.

“Not everything at once, darling. Patience.” She winks at him and retreats, leaving the library, and him more than just a little aroused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the last sfw chapter. The following ones will be progressively less so.


	7. Chapter 7

A few days pass, traveling and fighting keeping them busy during the day and tired in the evenings. It shoves the memory of their moment in the library into the far back of Percy’s mind. Far enough that when Scanlan is unable to cast his magic mansion spell for them, he volunteers to take first watch with Vex.

They make camp in the treetops and everyone else, exhausted as they are, falls asleep almost instantaneously.

Vex has settled on the thick branch next to him, legs swinging and leaning ever so slightly against his side as they silently watch their teammates drift into sleep and the last rays of the sun dim and disappear. At that moment Percival is strangely content, happy despite the fact that there were still dragons in the world.

After a while her hand finds his and pulls it into her lap, absentmindedly playing with his fingers, then carefully tugging off his glove.

Percy turns to look at her, curious regarding her intentions, and is met with a mischievous grin.

“What are you up to?” He whispers, not wanting to disturb the others.

Vex only grins wider, puts a finger on his lips to shush him - and winks.

Next, taking his hand in both of hers, thumbs rubbing circles across his palm, she lifts it up to her mouth. She plants a soft kiss on his wrist, the brush of her lips sending shivers down his back. Gentle kisses are left on his palm, trail over the back of his hand, burning against the cool of his skin. Her mouth meanders across his knuckles and up his index finger.

Percival swallows audibly when her teeth nip at the skin there, scraping lightly over his fingertip.

He finds it hard to breathe when she repeats the same procedure with his other fingers and shifts on the branch to try and take some pressure off his growing erection.

Vex watches him, amusement crinkling her eyes, and something else that takes his hazy mind a second to recognize - satisfaction.

He is about to comment on it when her mouth returns to his index finger, opens and slowly closes around it, sliding down its entire length.

Instead of words a low moan escapes him and Percival quickly shoves his other hand between his teeth to silence himself.

They both freeze and look towards the group with fast beating hearts, but the sound has not woken any of them.

Vex lets go of his hand with a quiet, nervous laugh and presses a quick kiss to his cheek.

“Let’s continue this more privately, dear.” She offers and gifts him with a promising smile and a gentle kiss on his lips.


	8. Chapter 8

With the help of Keyleth’s Teleportation via Plants spell the group returns to Whitestone the following day. They are all tired, but whole, and troop from the Sun Tree up to the castle to relax and catch up with their friends.

Percival, after seeing how Cassandra was doing, vanishes towards his workshop to get another project started. 

Truthfully, that was only half the reason. Vex’s words from the night before still send a giddy rush of anticipation through his body, speeding up his heartbeat and steps.

It picks up another notch when he opens the door and sees her already waiting for him, perched on his workbench with her legs swinging, armor traded in for a light tunic.

“Be a dear and lock the door.” She instructs with a soft smile and he does, sheds his coat and leaves it on a hanger near the door before crossing the room towards her.

Vex has pulled up a chair right in front of her and motions for him to sit when he reaches her. Percy lifts both eyebrows at her, but he is curious too, so he complies.

She smiles at him, then becomes serious.

“Do you trust me, Percival?”

“Of course I do.” He replies instantly and is rewarded with a bright flash of a smile.

“Do you feel safe with me?” She continues.

He wonders for a moment at her choice of words then nods.

“Yes. Vex, what is this about?”

There it is then, the grin spreading across her face, promising him something exciting - in several senses of the word.

She leans forward, her hands reaching out to his ascot and expertly untying the knot that holds it in place, gently pulling it free from his neck. Next she lifts his glasses off his nose, places them somewhere next to her on the workbench.

Percy swallows, a bit more nervous now, but doesn’t protest. He trusts her.

When she lifts her hands again and slowly ties his ascot as a blindfold around his eyes his breath catches in his throat, then is let out in a shuddering exhale.

“You are doing so well.” Her voice goes soft with praise and he hears her slide down from the table. Her hands take his and place them on her hips, grounding him before he can panic. 

With one of his senses taken, the other come into sharper focus. He hears the soft swishing of fabric as Vex moves, the sensation of her fingertips on his cheeks is so much more intense. He wets his lips and lets out another shaky breath, this one more dominated by the pleasure of her hands running up his temples into his hair.

When her fingers tighten and give a sharp tug he moans, lets his head fall back with the pull. Giving her access to his neck and throat. 

First is only her hot breath against his skin there, leaving a tingling impression where it touches him. Her lips soon follow, leaving burning hot trails as she kisses her way down his neck and up his throat. His breathing comes quicker now, just as his thundering heartbeat.

Then she bites down at that soft spot on his throat, the pain deliciously intense, and he whimpers, his fingers tightening around her hips, trying to pull her down onto his lap.

“Not yet.” She whispers into his ear a little breathless, summoning goosebumps on his back and arms. 

Another tug at his hair has him groaning in pleasure, nearly coming undone as she licks and nibbles her way down the side of his neck and along his collarbone. 

“A-aah - Vex, please.”

He’s now painfully erect, and she seems to take pity on him as one hand glides down his chest to his breeches, unbuttoning them. 

“Good boy.” She mouths against his lips as her calloused hand wraps around his cock, and he moans hoarsely. 

He is shuddering in her arms, everything is so much more intense with his sight taken. He feels the pads on her fingers with every stroke of her hand as she expertly drags him towards and then throws him over the edge. He leans forward and burrows his head in the crook of her neck, panting, and relishes in her other hand stroking lightly over his hair.    

When he has calmed down Vex pulls away the ascot and he blinks, looks up into her smiling face, his heart full of adoration for this incredible woman who can flip one of his fears into something so pleasurable. 


	9. Chapter 9

_Interlude_

Vex returns his glasses to him, helps him clean up, quietly humming to herself.

Percival has a little trouble finding the right thing to say for a few moments, before finally taking courage and asking.

“Vex, what about you? Don’t you-” Here he stumbles over the words, rubbing his neck and grinning at her awkwardly.

She laughs.

“Oh darling. Always so proper.” She shakes her head. “But no, not tonight.”

She reaches with her hand up to his face and runs her thumb over the stubble on his cheek, goes on her tiptoes to kiss his chin. When he slowly wraps his arms around her she lets him, rests her head against his chest, nuzzling lightly into the fabric of his shirt and vest.

“Would you stay the night?” He mumbles into her hair. It smells of forest - and just faintly of gunpowder and metal. Possessiveness tugs at his heart but his arms remain loosely draped around her.

Vex doesn’t respond for a few moments, long enough for him to grow nervous.

“I’d like that.” Comes finally, finally her reply, almost shy in its quiet, understated delivery.

When she steps out of his arms there’s confidence in her eyes and the smile she gives him.

“I’ll see you upstairs.” She tells him and slips out of the workshop after silently unlocking the door.

He gives her a head start, laying out a few things on his workbench for another, more work oriented moment before picking up his coat and slowly making his way up through the quiet castle to his room.

He has enough time to get changed into his nightshirt and climb into bed to read half a page ere his door opens and Vex steps inside, dressed in an oversized shirt, closing but not locking the door behind her.

Percy smiles warmly at her as she crosses the room and crawls next to him underneath the covers.

Putting the book and glasses away and extinguishing the candle, he settles in and pulls her close. Vex curls up against his side, rests her head on his chest. He can feel her fingers there too, tap-tapping the rhythm of his heartbeat back to him, and he half-turns his head to bury his face in her hair, kissing it softly.

Feeling content with her warm, steady pressure over his heart Percy drifts into sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Percival awakes the following morning well rested - and alone in bed. The space next to him where Vex had slept is cool beneath his searching fingers. He sighs, a bit disappointed, but understanding her motivation.

After getting up and dressed he makes his way into the dining hall for breakfast and plans. He finds Scanlan, Grog and Vax, the women having left very early in the morning for a trip into the woods to get Keyleth new herbs to help prepare medicine for Pike, as he finds out.

Percy keeps a good eye on Vax for any hint that he might have noticed something, but there doesn’t seem to be a change of behavior in the rogue. So he excuses himself after a good meal and a strong cup of coffee and holes himself up in his workshop for the entire day.

Cassandra stops by to bring him lunch and talk for a while, but Vex remains absent.

He finally finds her in the evening, when he returns to his room for the night. She is curled up on his bed, blankets forming a cocoon around her, seemingly asleep.

Percy just stands and watches her for a while, a stupidly fond smile on his face, before undressing. He’s down to shirt and breeches when his gaze falls again on her - and into her dark eyes, watching him. He stops to stare back at her, put out of his stride, and hears a low huff.

“Don’t stop on my account.” Her voice comes slightly muffled from underneath the blanket, but obviously awake and teasing. He can hear the smile in her words.

“Enjoying the show?” Is his retort, sounding more confident than he feels when he pulls his shirt over his head. Percy is very much aware of the winding red Lichtenberg scars that cover his left side and arm. And up to this point he had not cared, but underneath her gaze he feels suddenly self-conscious.

“Very much so. But I would enjoy it even more from up close.” Her voice comes clearer now as Vex sits up on the bed and the blanket is sliding off her, revealing bare skin - as she appears to be entirely naked. 

Percy swallows, now distracted by the curve of her shoulders and waist, her full, soft-looking breasts and finally her entirely shameless grin, pulling him towards her. 

She pats the bed next to her and he sits down where she’s indicated, still staring now that he can allow himself to.

Vex, entirely unperturbed by his examination, takes his hand in hers and places it on her cheek, nuzzling and kissing his palm, drawing his eyes up to her face.

He watches a smile tug at her lips as her free hand begins to slowly trace the scars from his wrist down to his elbow, nails scraping lightly over his skin. It leaves a tingling sensation where she touched him and sends a shiver down his back. Almost involuntarily he leans forward when her fingers trace over his upper arm and shoulder, follow the scars across his chest , then drift up his throat to the nape of his neck.

Percival sighs, wets his lips, his heart beating in his throat. He watches Vex mirror the movement before she pulls him close and kisses him.

It’s rough and demanding and it takes his breath away.

He shifts to wrap an arm around her waist, his fingers splaying across the small of her back, pulling her flush against him. 

When they break the kiss to breathe, Vex uses this to pull him further onto the bed, helps him discard the last pieces of clothing. Then hungrily claims his mouth with hers again.

This time he is bolder, slides his hands over her sides up to her breasts, firm and soft under his curious fingers. Experimentally he rolls a nipple between thumb and index finger, eliciting a sweet moan from Vex.

One of her hands snakes into his hair and gives a light tug, and his moan is joining with hers, distracting him for a heartbeat.

With one quick movement Vex presses him onto the sheets, moves to straddle his hips. 

She is beautiful in the candlelight, a wild goddess sitting enthroned on top of him and he worships her with his eyes and hands.

They are slow at first, moving against each other, fingers sliding over sweat-slick skin almost reverently. Then Vex picks up the pace and Percy groans, holds on tight to her waist as she arches back in pleasure, low moans and his name tumbling from her lips.

She comes first, collapses onto his chest, and he follows soon after.

They stay still and silent for some time, breathing and heart beat returning to a normal rate. Percy strokes through Vex’s hair and over her back leisurely, deliciously exhausted and happy.

“Stay the night?” She mumbles into his shoulder groggily.

“I’d like that.” He replies, kisses the top of her head.

With a quiet giggle she rolls down from him to settle against his side, pulling the blanket halfheartedly over them both. Percy puts his glasses away and blows out the candle, wraps one arm tightly around Vex before falling asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

The early morning light falling through the window and on his face is what initially wakes Percival. He lets out a displeased grumble and turns around to go back to sleep - at least that’s what he wants to do. His body is hindered from moving by a very sleepy Vex sprawled half across him. This realization and the returning memory of the previous evening wake him fully.

Tentatively he brushes one hand through her dark locks, then runs it down her back. Her skin is warm and smooth underneath his fingertips and he relishes in the feeling, lets his fingers glide up and down her spine, trace the shape of her shoulderblades, before he settles his hand at the small of her back. 

“Who said you can stop.” Vex says, surprising and startling a laugh out of him.

“Good morning to you too, dear.” He replies with a voice still rough with sleep, but happily complies.

He draws shapes and figures and traces muscles on her sides and back and Vex, like a content cat, curls more into him and gives a pleased hum that is almost a purr.

They stay like this for a while, happy in their little bubble of warmth and soft touches along bare skin. But eventually Vex stretches to kiss him on the lips, languid and slow, without any heat behind it. Just a reassurance that this was real.

“I think I need to get up and get dressed.” She says after, a little apologetic, quite a bit disappointed.

Percy nods, recognizing it as the best course of action. Which didn’t mean he had to like it. With a sigh he lets her go and roll out of his bed, watches her, now with a spreading smile across his face, collect her clothes from a chair and quickly slip into them.

“I’ll see you at breakfast.” Vex smiles back and blows him a kiss, then is out through his door.


	12. Chapter 12

They leave Whitestone that same day, Vestiges to find and dragons to slay was still the top priority. Being on the road means almost no privacy again though and Percival and Vex being who they are spend almost no time alone.

Percival idly wonders when Vex would have enough of this and ambush him again. But to his growing surprise days go by without her making a move. 

Finally it is he who has enough and asks her to help him in the workshop to get her attention.

“What are we making today?” She asks him, feigning innocence, and follows him with her hands folded behind her back.

“If I remember correctly you wanted a modification for your broom.” He deadpans as they walk along the long corridor in Scanlan’s Mansion towards his makeshift workroom.

“I thought you’ll never find time for that.” She replies with a light smile spreading across her face and Percy suddenly feels like she’d hit him over the head with a brick. All this time she had been waiting for him to make a move.

“Why didn’t you just remind me?” They are almost at the door when he asks. 

“Because I didn’t want to push you.” Comes her answer, a simple statement that wraps itself like a warm blanket around Percy’s heart as he pushes the door open.

Once they are both through and the door is firmly closed he pulls her into his arms, burrows his face in her hair for a moment.

“You’re much too good for me.” He tells her and then lifts her chin up to kiss her before she can argue.

He hadn’t known how much he had wanted this - wanted  _ her _ \- until this moment. When he kisses her it’s almost desperate, more teeth and tongue than lips, and Vex melts against him. Her hands fist into his shirt and one thigh presses between his, making him gasp.

He crowds her against the wall then, lifts her up and she wraps her legs around his hips. Vex breaks the kiss to adjust herself against him and he catches a look at her eyes, blown wide open and pupils dilated, before her head dips to the side and her hot lips press against his throat.

A groan escapes him as her teeth scrape along the delicate skin there and almost involuntarily he grinds his hips against hers, feels her lips part on a moan.

He repeats the movement while his hands hold onto her thighs, keeping her aloft and steady, does it again when Vex’s head snaps up and she presses her mouth to his to stifle both their moans with a kiss. One of her hands digs into his hair at the back of his head and gives a pull, exactly the way he likes it most, and his breath hitches.

“Fuck, Vex.” Percy is panting now and sets her back down to sink to his knees and help her tug off her leather leggings and smallclothes - her boots having been already discarded.

The moment they’re off Vex drags him back to his feet to get to work on his breeches. Percy bends down to kiss her fiercely as her clever fingers open the buttons and let his pants drop to pool around his feet. He’s still kissing her as he hoists her back up onto his hips, and slowly thrusts inside her.

“A-aah, fuck, Percival.” Vex breathes against his ear as she wraps her arms around his shoulders to press herself flush against him as he picks up the pace of his movement.

He fucks her hard against the wall, his fingers digging into the soft flesh of her thighs and ass and she moans so sweetly for him, head thrown back in pleasure.

For a few minutes the only sounds in the workshop are Percival’s grunts and Vex’s moans and skin slapping against skin. Then Vex shudders and gives a drawn out whimper as she comes, Percy following right after her, legs shaking as he fights to keep them both up.

“Well, that was...ah.” Vex chuckles as she lets herself back down on her own feet and he responds with a breathless laugh, rests his forehead on her hair.

“Yes, it certainly was.”


End file.
